El espía
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Ness crece demasiado rápido como para poder ser vista por humanos, por eso se trasladan los Cullen a aquella casa en medio de la nada, lo que no saben es que hay alguien espiando... futuro-- SLASH . Si no te gusta el Slash/yaoi pueds leer. Razones dentro
1. Prólogo

Hola!! Os dije que volvería y que prometería la historia no?? Pues para no despreciaros os adelanto que el slash es entre Edward (con quien si no xD) y Seth (qué mono!!! =3 ). **A los que no les guste el slash os invito a leer esta historia, porque se puede leer evitando el slash. Os avisaré previamente en cada capítulo, es un fic para TODOS.**

En fin, este es mi primer slash por capítulos, así que no desesperaros, que os prometo que lo acabo (aunque tarde un siglo). Bueno este es el prólogo, para poneros en situación:

**Prólogo**

Cinco años. Sólo habían pasado cinco años desde la afrenta con los Vulturis. Todo había cambiado y sin embargo todo continuaba con la misma aura de perfección y tranquilidad de siempre. Los Cullen, con nuevas incorporaciones a la cada vez más numerosa familia, se habían mudado al norte de Estados Unidos, a una zona deshabitada, lejos de ciudades y carreteras. Las obras de la nueva casa había durado un par de años, aunque se alargaron unos seis meses más para hacer una casa de invitados.

Se mudaron cuando las obras acabaron y la casa ya estaba amueblada. Si la de Forks había demostrado las capacidades de Esme y Alice para la decoración, esta nueva casa era su obra maestra. Era más grande, con tres plantas. La planta baja había ganado en espacio, pero seguía conteniendo una cocina para las cada vez más escasas visitas de Charlie y las comidas de la pequeña Renesmee y los licántropos; el salón, que tenía en un lado un gran ventanal orientado hacia el sur que ocupaba toda la pared y por él entraba la luz del sol con el amanecer, al otro lado del salón tres grandes sofás de elegante piel blanca que miraban hacia un gran televisor.

El primer piso estaba dividido en dos áreas: la izquierda para Edward y Bella, en la que estaba, a parte de sus dos habitaciones, una amplia estancia luminosa y clara y acogedora que poseía un sofá donde se sentaba Bella a escuchar el sonido de las manos de Edward al rozar las teclas del piano negro de cola que estaba en el centro de la sala. La parte derecha estaba reservada para Alice y Jasper, que contaba con una gran habitación-ropero.

En el piso de arriba se alojaban Esme y Carlisle, cuya zona contaba con una sala de quirófano perfectamente equipada para los miles de experimentos que el doctor Cullen llevaba a cabo. En la otra zona Rosalie y Emmett vivían plácidamente, exceptuando los días en lo que había partido, cuando Emmett encendía el gran equipote música que acompañaba al televisor de cincuenta pulgadas con el que contaba una de las habitaciones de ese piso.

Pero ante la aparición de Ness la casa requirió una ampliación mucho mayor de la esperada. La casa de invitados no sólo estaba equipada para la más pequeña, en ella vivía también Jacob que se había negado a abandonar a la niña, y Seth, que había optado por seguir con los Cullen mientras que su hermana se quedaba en la reserva de los Quileute con su madre.

El tiempo no fluía en aquel resguardo entre los bosques y la vida era todo lo perfecta que se podía planear...

****.****

Bueno, esto era para poneros en posición. Ah, a los que no les guste el género slash pueden leer este fic perfectamente porque no es monotemático, si les gusta las rencillas de la familia Cullen lo pueden leer, pero que sepan que el final es el slash, o no... (os dejo con la intriga... xD)


	2. Capítulo 1: La caza

Bueno, antes de nada:

**PARA LOS NO-SLASH:** este capítulo lo podéis leer perfectamente, no hay nada, OK??

**PARA LOS PRO-SLASH:**no desesperaros, os prometo, aunque al principio no lo parezca que el slash saldrá, pero tardará un poco (**ya tengo escrito un resumen de lo que ocurre en todos los caps**, pero estos capítulos son necesarios, pues si no no hay slash que valga, lo siento).

Dicho esto, ahí va el primer cap:

**Capítulo 1: La caza**

La caza había comenzado. Bella atacaba a un puma con la misma destreza que cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Renesmee perseguía la suyo y después de jugar un poco con él a despistarlo, los alcanzó en menos de dos segundos. Su cuerpo, había crecido ya hasta alcanzar la apariencia de una chica de doce años. Seth ya había terminado de comer y jugaba con Jacob que no apartaba los ojos de lobo de los movimientos de la pequeña Nessie. Edward que se había opuesto en un princio a que su hija viviera con un licántropo, permanecía alerta a los movimientos y a los pensamientos de Jacob por si alguna "llegaba a más" con su aún joven hija, pero Jacob había demostrado ser igual o más cauteloso que el propio Edward en la etapa humana de Bella.

Cuando la caza acabó, todos se dirigieron hacia la casa. Jasper perseguía a Alice hasta la casa, creando una danza en perfecta coordinación de movimientos, como en un baile creado sólo para ellos y que representaban sin espectadores.

Rose y Emmett andaban agarrados de la mano y, aunque se miraban a los ojos mientras conversaban, no tropezaban y sus movimientos no perdían la gracilidad, la sutileza y la maestría de dos felinos caminando en la oscuridad.

Jacob llevaba a Renesmee sobre su espalda, mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente a su melena de lobo para no caer. Ella se inclinó con cuidado y le susurró al oído:

- A ver si podemos adelantar a tía Alice – rió y el lobo le guiñó un ojo. Un segundo después corrían a la carrera en busca del primer puesto.

Carlisle y Esme corrían tan rápido que apenas se dejaban ver, sin embargo, eran capaces de mantener una conversación fluida sobre el lugar que sería su próxima casa, cuando Ness dejara de crecer y pudiera vivir en público.

Edward agarró a Bella de la cintura y caminaron mientras hablaban con Seth. Edward transmitía los pensamientos del licántropo que no se había querido convertir en humano para mantener una conversación pues no se había adaptado aún a la desnudez que acarreaba la transformación y normalmente evitaba volver a su estado humano delante de alguien, exceptuando claro a los licántropos como él.

Edward se paró en seco.

- Seguid adelante – dijo en un susurro con los ojos cerrados – ahora os alcanzo.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bella mirando preocupada a Edward. Seth lanzó un gemido preocupado.

- Necesito silencio – contestó -. Será sólo un segundo, os lo prometo.

Bella agarró la melena de Seth y comenzó a caminar en busca de los otros. Seth miraba hacia atrás continuamente, preocupado, viendo como la figura de Edward se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

- Vuelve – le dijo Bella al lobo que la acompañaba -. Casi hemos llegado y Edward no ha regresado. Yo iré a la casa lo antes que pueda y si en media hora no habéis vuelto, se lo diré a Carlisle – Seth asintió con su cabeza y se acurrucó un instante antes de salir corriendo en busca de Edward.

Edward caminaba en silencio lentamente en el mismo sitio donde se había apartado de ellos. Levantó la mirada para ver como Seth se transformaba en humano. Estaba tan preocupado por él que ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba desnudo. Siguió caminando, concentrado. ¿Había sido imaginación suya? Estaba cansado, era verdad, pero… había tanta gente a su alrededor que no podía asegurarlo. También tenía a Seth al lado que transmitía sus pensamientos y los del chucho de Jacob cuando eran lobos… Entonces, ¿lo había imaginado?

- Edward… - Seth caminaba hacia él desnudo preocupado - ¿estás bien?

- Sí es sólo que… - miró a Seth a los ojos -. ME pareció escuchar algo. Como si alguien estuviese cerca. ¿Tú escuchaste algún ruido?

- No – Seth miró a Edward confuso -. Quizás fue Jacob, ya sabes… a través de mí.

- Puede ser – comenzó a andar hacia la casa mientras Seth volvía a su forma lobuna. "Fue sólo Jacob" se dijo Edward, mientras corrían hacia la casa.

****.****

Bueno, que conste que os dije que no había ningún tipo de Slash y no os he mentido no? Continuaré cuando pueda. Nos leemos!!!


	3. Capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento

Hola!!! **Mil gracias** por vuestros comentarios de aliento!!! Y a aquellos que me han agregado como favorito, aunque no hayan dejado un review mil gracias también, porque vosotros también **me alentáis a seguir con la historia**.

**Para los ANTI-SLASH:** capítulo legible, no busquéis dobles sentidos, porque no los hay.

**Para los PRO-SLASH:** haceos ilusiones xD porque vosotros vais a ver aquí todas la indirectas del mundo aunque no existan xD

Espero que les guste!!!

**Capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento**

Edward entró en la casa con rostro pensativo. Bella lo miró desde el otro lado del salón. Se acercó a él con paso presuroso, dispuesta a preguntarle qué había ocurrido en el bosque, pero él sólo le dirigió una mirada pensativa indicándole que esperara. Edward la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó con paso pausado hacia Alice, que estaba sentada frente al gran ventanal del salón.

- Alice – la llamó Edward. Ella siguió mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida – ¿te importaría _mirar_? Creo que hay algo ahí fuera.

Los ojos de Alice seguían fijo en la ventana. Conocía la pregunta de Edward desde el mismo instante en el que éste se había decidido a formulársela. Sus ojos, fijos en el infinito, volvieron a enfocar el paisaje que tenían delante. Se volvió para mirar a Edward y a Bella, que la observaban expectantes.

- No veo nada – contestó -. Quiero decir, que si hay algo o alguien ahí fuera o ya se ha ido o no pretende actuar.

Edward asintió.

Jacob entró en la casa con una sonoro portazo, y fue en busca de Renesmee que se encontraba jugando con Rosalie. La chica, al verlo entrar, se lanzó corriendo en brazos del licántropo y comenzó a contarle cómo estaba ganando a su tía en la partida de ajedrez.

Carlisle bajó las escaleras agarrado de la mano de Esme. Ambos se habían quitado las cómodas ropas que solían utilizar para la caza y se habían arreglado. Él vestía con un chaleco de punto sobre una fina camisa de seda. Esme, con su vestido azul corto, dejaba ver sus piernas blancas y perfectas.

- Vamos a buscar casa para cuando Renesmee deje de crecer – anunció Carlisle dirigiendo una sonrisa a su nieta -. Jasper irá a hablar con sus contactos para conseguirnos nuestras nuevas identificaciones, aunque la de Ness tendrá que esperar, porque no puede llevar una foto de carnet de una chica de trece años.

Jasper se levantó en ese instante del sillón del fondo del salón. Su traje de chaqueta negro ceñido hacía que su piel pareciese aún más blanca de lo habitual. Se acercó, con paso decidido y pausado, hasta Alice, posó un beso en sus labios y tras despedirse de los demás con un giro de su muñeca salió de la casa siguiendo los pasos de Carlisle y Esme.

Alice se había quedando mirando el sombrío rostro de Bella, que hacía apaecer una arruga en su frente inmaculada. Sus cejas se curvaron hasta lo imposible en un gesto descontento. Entonces su rostro se iluminó y con pequeños saltos de bailarina corrió hacia Rosalie.

La risa de Edward sacó a Bella de su ensimismamiento. Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en ella, pero cuando iba a preguntarle qué le parecía tan gracioso, la respuesta sonó a su espalda:

- ¡Rosalie! ¡Tenemos una misión importante! – la voz de Alice sonó de una manera tan feliz que hizo estremecerse a Bella, porque sabía lo que aquella frase significaba – ¡Día de compras! Bella necesita relajarse.

- Pero... – se apresuró a quejarse Bella, aunque Rose ya la había agarrado de un brazo y Alice se apresuraba a agarrarle el otro.

- No te quejes Bella, sabes que al final cederás – dijo Emmett -. Además, no tienes otra salida – rió mientras cogía las llaves del jeep rojo y abría la puerta para dejar paso a Alice y a Rosalie que arrastraban a Bella.

Y con el ruido del jeep de fondo y las voces de Bella y Alice discutiendo, abandonaron la casa. Jacob aprovechó ese instante para acercarse a Edward, que se había quedado mirando la puerta cerrada. Subida a la gran espalda de Jacob estaba Renesmee tirando del pelo negro del licántropo.

- Voy a llevar a Nessie a un lago cercano, lo encontré el otro día mientras daba un paseo. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Edward denegó la oferta y les deseó que se lo pasaran bien. Le dio un beso a su hija, que le alargaba los brazos por detrás de la inmensa espalda de Jacob. Jacob y Renesmee se despidieron de Edward y salieron de la casa. Sin darse cuenta, Edward se había quedado sólo. Se acercó al ventanal, observando la maleza, intentado desentrañar el secreto que escondía, qué era aquello que habitaba en el bosque.

La puerta de la casa se abrió sin hacer apenas ruido.

- ¿Dónde está todos? – preguntó Seth. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta, arrepentido y molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado ver desnudo delante de Edward.

- Se han ido – la voz de Edward sonó fría.

- ¿Estás mejor, Edward? – dijo atreviéndose a dar dos pasos hacia el ventanal -. Aún se te ve sombrío.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Seth? – lo cortó Edward girándose para mirarlo a los ojos. El pelo negro de los quileute siempre iba acompañado de su piel aceitunada, sin embargo, Seth tenía el pelo y la piel más claros y sus ojos negros tenían un brillo distinto al resto de licántropos, además de su estatura, bastante más bajo que el resto, debido a que se había convertido mucho más joven que los demás.

- ¿Qué? – el rostro de Seth mostraba claramente que no entendía las palabras de Edward – Pues he ido a vestirme cuando hemos llegado y me he acercado a la casa para ver qué había pasado, o si Alice podía ver algo...

- No me refiero a eso – los ojos de Edward se helaron -. ¿Por qué viniste con nosotros y dejaste a tu familia Seth?

- No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso Edward – dijo Seth dando un paso atrás intimidado por la presencia de Edward -, pero vine porque me habéis ayudado, porque os debo mucho... – los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los suyos – Creí que éramos amigos... – las últimas palabras de Seth fueron casi inaudibles, aunque Edward las escuchó a la perfección.

- No has dicho la verdad – contestó el vampiro -. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué has venido Seth? Porque tienes miedo. Temes la reacción de Sam si quisieses volver, la de tu hermana, la de todos, y has visto en Jacob, la razón para huir de ellos, para vivir bajo nuestra protección, pero ¿sabes algo? Así sólo demuestras ser un cobarde.

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Seth.

****.****

Qué pena me da Seth!!! :'(

Pero es lo que hay xD

¿Qué habrá impulsado a Edward a comportarse así? ... Si lo queréis saber, tenéis que esperar al próximo cap, que como siempre os digo (me vais a tachar de pesado) subiré cuando pueda; aunque, os propongo algo, el que me acierte la reacción de Edward a qué se debe podrá tener un adelanto de los próximos caps. Suerte!!!

Nos leemos!!


	4. Capítulo 3: Desconocido

Hola!!! Aquí el tercer cap de la historia (el prólogo no lo cuento, porque es simplemente una introducción). Aquí empieza lo interesante:

**PARA LOS ANTI-SLASH:** lo siento, pero aquí, el primer párrafo deja a las claras que va a haber un slash en la historia. De todas formas, el capítulo es completamente legible y no tiene ningún slash.

**PARA LOS PRO-SLASH:** lo que estabais esperando, por fin un poco de slash/yaoi, aunque el siguiente capítulo promete más (nada explícito ni implícito, pero seguro que os gustará).

Bueno, no hablo más.

**Capítulo 3: Desconocido**

Seth no sabía que responder, como si las palabras se hubiesen helado con el frío desprecio de los reproches de Edward. No sabía qué podía decir, qué podía contestar, sólo se quedó allí, mirando la espalda de Edward al tiempo que éste salía de la casa. Tampoco lo sacó de su sollozo silencioso el sonoro portazo de Edward tras su salida.

- Edward... – susurró Seth con los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada – estás muy confundido, muy confundido – dijo secándoselas lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el sofá, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma. No sabía si Edward lo había escuchado o si ya se encontraba demasiado lejos.

----.----

Edward corría, sin rumbo, lejos de Seth y de la casa. Por supuesto que lo había oído, al igual que sabía que Seth no se había ido a vivir con ellos huyendo de su familia y de Sam. Seth no sabía ocultar sus pensamientos como Bella ni había aprendido a camuflarlos como Carlisle (N/A: Mirar "_Los pensamientos de Carlisle_").

Unos pasos rápidos lo sacaron de su enfado. Jacob corría hacia él y como siempre, los pensamientos del licántropo inundaron su mente, como si Jacob se obligase a gritarlos. Pensaba en alguien, en un vampiro, dedujo Edward, pero el enfado, la confusión y el desconcierto de los pensamientos de Jacob los hacía contradictorios y sin sentido.

Edward corrió hacia Jacob y Renesmee guiado por los pensamientos del lobo, mientras el volumen de estos aumentaba:

_El vampiro... debería matarlo... vampiro... pero ¿Nessie? ¿Y Ness?... Su padre... vampiro... Sí, Edward... matar, tendría que volver... tengo que encontrar a Edward... tendría que haberlo matado... Nessie... el vampiro... su olor... odio... pero... correría peligro... Edward... sí exacto, matarlo..._

Edward seguía corriendo sin encontrar ningún sentido a los pensamientos de Jacob. Ya estaban muy cerca y el licántropo aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Jacob – gritó Edward para parar al lobo, un instante antes de que éste siguiera corriendo rumbo a la casa.

- ¡Edward! – dijo sorprendido de verlo – Nessie y yo y... entonces... el vampiro y quería... pero claro, con Ness yo... y corrí y pensé – Jacob jadeaba debido a lo rápido que había corrido, lo suficientemente rápido para que un lobo necesitase jadear. Las palabras de Jacob salían atropelladamente de sus labios. Renesmee, aparentemente más tranquila, subida a su espalda dio un salto al suelo.

- Papá, Jacob está un poco nervioso, déjame a mí que te lo enseñe, porque no sé si me puedo explicar mucho mejor que Jacob – dijo y posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Edward.

...

Al instante Edward pudo ver lo que Renesmee y Jacob intentaban decirle...

...

_- Vamos Ness – la animaba Jacob desde el agua del lago. Fuera, la hija de Edward y Bella corría hacia él con el traje de baño ya puesto._

_De un salto se zambulló en el agua. Buceó un poco por debajo de los pies de Jacob y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, provocando que el licántropo tragara una gran bocanada de agua. Cuando Jacob volvió a salió a la superficie buscó a Renesmee con la mirada._

_La encontró unos metros a su derecha y nadó hacia ella. Sin embargo ella no hizo nada por escapar de él como esperaba sino que lo esperaba. La mirada de Renesmee estaba fija en el tupido follaje del otro lado del lago. Jacob dirigió la mirada hacia esa zona y entonces lo vio. Un vampiro los espiaba desde la maleza._

_Su cuerpo se preparó para el combate. El viento cambió y pudo sentir su olor en el aire. Sus brazos empezaron a tiritar suavemente no por frío, sino preparándose para la transformación. Pero miró a su derecha y vio a Nessie con la mirada fija en el vampiro. Intentó controlare tanto cuanto pudo y agarrando a Renesmee con un brazo nadó hacia la orilla, recogió las cosas con un solo movimiento del brazo que le quedaba libre a la misma vez que impulsaba a Ness para que se aferrara a su espalda._

...

- Entiendes ahora lo que te intentaba decir – le dijo Jacob cuando Renesmee apartó la mano del rostro de su padre -. No podía poner en riesgo a Renesmee.

- Tranquilo, dirígete a la casa – le dijo Edward – Renesmee, en cuanto lleguéis no salgas de casa. Yo iré al lago.

Jacob asintió. Se agachó un poco para dejar a Renesmee acomodarse en su espalda, que se subió con un grácil salto de gacela. Y sin mirar atrás corrieron rumbo a la mansión, donde se encontraba esperando solo y ajeno a todo Seth.

Edward esperó dos segundos antes de partir hacia el lago siguiendo el rastro que el lobo había dejado en su rápida carrera.

----.----

Alice dejó caer la percha y el vestido azul que llevaba en la mano. Sus ojos se desenfocaron observando algo que solamente ella era capaz de ver. Bella se tensó dos metros a su derecha y andando con paso tranquilo se acercó para recoger la prenda caída. Silenciosa como cualquier otro vampiro, Rosalie se acercó tan rápido como pudo sin llamar la atención de los demás clientes de la tienda.

Los ojos de Alice volvieron a su estado normal.

- Tenemos problemas – dijo con voz temblorosa en un susurro inaudible -. Atacan a Edward y después... desaparece.

- ¿Cómo que desaparece? – preguntó Bella.

- Simplemente desaparece – contestó Alice -. Dejo de verlo.

- Y… - Bella se mordió el labio - ¿Por qué puede desaparecer de tu visión? – sabía la respuesta, pero por alguna macabra razón, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

- Por… - Alice cerró los ojos, intentando evitar las palabras que estaba a punto de decir – por que un lobo esté con él o por que… muera – la última palabra sonó en un leve susurro.

- ¿Matan a Edward, Alice? – preguntó Bella con los ojos desencajados, depositando con una mano la prenda que Alice había dejado caer en uno de los mostradores y agarrándola de la muñeca con la otra mano al tiempo que la arrastraba fuera de la tienda.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada del frente. Rosalie se encontraba a su izquierda, buscando las llaves del coche en el bolso, mientras Emmett la agarraba de la cintura -. Sólo quiero saber si han matado a mi marido.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué has visto, Alice? ¿Lo matan o no? – preguntó y la presión de su mano en la muñeca de Alice se intensificó.

- No lo sé. Podría a ver interferido Seth o Jacob y entonces no los veo. Desaparecen.

- Ve a avisar a Jasper – le susurró Rosalie a Emmett y le posó un beso en los labios un segundo antes de subir el coche.

Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, con la mirada fija en la carretera. Rosalie conducía tan rápido como podía, mientras en la parte de atrás Alice se esforzaba por mirar en un futuro que le estaba vetado por naturaleza.

----.----

Jacob entró en la casa con un sonoro golpe tras de sí. Renesmee corrió al salón. Allí, sentado en el sofá grande se encontraba Seth, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos.

- Seth, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jacob mientras marcaba el número de Alice en el móvil, aunque sus dedos demasiado grandes para los pequeños botones del móvil unidos al nerviosismo, le hicieron tener que marcarlo tres veces hasta acertar.

- Sí – contestó con un hilo de voz. Sintió el cuerpo de la pequeña de doce años sentándose en el sofá y recoger sus piernas.

- ¿Alice? – la voz de Jacob sonaba nerviosa pero segura – Hay alguien ahí fuera y nos ha estado espiando a Renesmee y a mí – su voz esperó unos segundos para contestar -. Sí Edward ha ido al lago – la voz de Alice sonó al otro lado del teléfono -. ¿Qué Edward corre peligro? Iré a ayudarlo – cerró el teléfono ignorando las palabras de Alice al otro lado -. Seth quédate con Renesmee mientras yo... – se giró para mirar a Seth, pero el lugar que ocupaba hacía un segundo estaba vació. Nessie señaló la puerta abierta y Jacob comprendió que el licántropo había ido en busca de Edward.

----.----

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob? – Alice cerró el teléfono al comprobar que el lobo le había colgado -. Perfecto, Edward ya va de camino y encima Jacob le sigue la pista, por lo que no podré ver qué le ocurre.

- Rosalie, ¿no puedes ir más rápido? – susurró Bella entre dientes con un tono que sonó a amenaza. Rosalie pisó a fondo el acelerador.

----.----

La casa al norte de Boston era lo suficientemente amplia para toda la familia Cullen, sin embargo, no convencía a Carlisle el hecho de vivir en una zona tan concurrida y poblada.

- Le prometo que le llamaremos en cuanto tomemos alguna decisión – le dijo Esme a John, el encargado de la inmobiliaria que se encargaba de mostrar la casa a los clientes.

- Muchas gracias, señores Cullen – dijo con una sonrisa -. Esperaré su llamada.

Carlisle hablaba por teléfono con Alice mientras Esme se despedía del trabajador de la inmobiliaria. John seguramente habría afirmado que eran un matrimonio completamente normal, lo que no sabía era que el oído de Esme era lo suficientemente fino como para oír la conversación de su marido.

Carlisle y Esme subieron al coche.

- ¿Crees que estará bien? – preguntó Esme refiriéndose a Edward.

- Alice lo ha perdido del radar – contestó Carlisle mientras ponía el coche en marcha -. Sabemos que hay algo ahí fuera, pero también están Jacob y Seth… No sé qué pensar – Esme se encogió en su asiento -. Pero creo que Edward sabe protegerse solo.

----.----

Seth corría por el bosque todo lo rápido que podía. El olor de Jacob era fuerte y aún podía seguir su rastro, pero el marcado olor de la trayectoria de Edward fue el que marcó su camino.

Detrás había dejado su pantalón vaquero hecho trizas debido a su transformación, pero ahora, en su forma de lobo, se sentía por fin capaz de demostrarle a Edward que no era ningún cobarde.

Los árboles se abrían a su paso y sus patas se posaban en el suelo apenas un segundo que él aprovechaba para dar un fuerte impulso a su carrera. Edward estaba en peligro y él era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder ayudarle.

De repente los árboles se abrieron y por fin el lago se dibujó ante él. Edward se encontraba en el otro extremo del lago, luchando con un vampiro que no había visto nunca. El vampiro saltaba con la intención de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Edward, pero éste, mucho más ágil evitó su ataque. Seth comenzó a correr hacia ellos bordeando el lago.

----.----

El vampiro era más fuerte que Edward, pero no lo superaba en velocidad. Edwatd aprovechaba esta ventaja en cada ataque, intentando ser lo más rápido posible para despistar a su rival, intentando ver un hueco en sus defensas por el que colarse para poder darle el golpe definitivo.

Saltó por encima de su enemigo, que había optado esta vez por atacarle a las piernas. Pero algo en su salto lo desequilibró. Se quedó por un instante observando el lobo que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

- Seth – murmuraron sus labios. No podía entender su presencia allí.

----.----

Edward se había quedado mirándolo. Petrificado, pero Seth no paró de correr y pudo ver que el vampiro que peleaba contra Edward se había percatado de su desliz y esta vez si iba a alcanzarle con sus dientes reluciendo bajo la luz que se colaba por los árboles.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Edward.

Seth se impulsó de nuevo, mucho más rápido y mucho más potente que los saltos anteriores, intentando estirar su cuerpo todo lo posible para llegar a Edward un instante antes que los colmillos del vampiro.

Saltó por encima de Edward, que tuvo que agacharse para evitarlo y sintió el frío de los colmillos del otro vampiro clavándose en su piel. Quizás para siempre…

****.****

Fin del Cap!!!! Qué intriga!!!! Intentaré continuar pronto. Espero sus RR.

Ah por cierto, no sé qué ocurre con FF pero no avisa últimamente de mis actualizaciones, así que vuelvan a marcar history alert si tienen este problema y esperemos que así se solucione.

Nos leemos!!!


	5. Capítulo 4: Herido

Volví!!! Regresé!!! Ya estoy de vuelta y este capítulo es… creo que desde mi punto de vista importante. ¿qué le ocurrirá a Seth? Todo está en las siguientes líneas, es decir, en este cap!!

**PRO-SLASH:** Por fin una escena un tanto conmovedora entre Edward y Seth eh?? No ocurre nada pero sé que os hará la misma ilusión.

**ANTI-SLASH:** No ocurre nada en este cap, así que nada, a leer y a interesaros por el pobre Seth xD Aunque como siempre, se deja bien claro el final del fic.

**Capítulo 4: Herido**

La sangre del lobo le corrió por las mejillas y su olor penetrante y repulsivo le obligó a retroceder. No esperaba la intervención de ningún lobo. Sentía la garganta ardiente, pero no de sed, sino a causa del fuego de la sangre lupina que sentía correr directo a su estómago y sabía que si esperaba un poco sería una presa fácil para el otro vampiro así que aprovechó la conmoción del ataque al licántropo para huir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Edward se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del lobo. Seth. La herida en la pierna emitía un humo pestilente, como cuando se quemaba plástico y supo que era el efecto de la ponzoña. Un lobo no podía sobrevivir a la mordedura de un vampiro por mucho tiempo. Agarró al lobo lo más fuerte que pudo entre sus brazos y sintió la mirada de los ojos de Seth en los suyos.

"No servirá de nada, Edward" dijo Seth. Incluso sus pensamientos parecían estar más débiles. "Tienes que sacarme la ponzoña ahora… o no sobreviviré"

Sintió como el cuerpo de Seth mutaba bajo sus brazos, no instantáneamente como estaba acostumbrado a que sucediese, sino poco a poco, como si el cuerpo del lobo se resistiera a abandonar su forma, porque en el fondo de la mente de Seth, Edward descubrió el terrible esfuerzo que le resultaba volver a su forma humana.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Seth, completamente desnudo descansó sobre los brazos de Edward. Y Edward pudo por fin ver la herida. Era una gran media luna que cubría la parte derecha del costado de Seth, pero no era una herida común, ni siquiera una mordedura de vampiro común y por primera vez en dos años, desde el ataque de los Vulturis, Edward sintió miedo. Sentía la piel de Seth latir, esforzándose por sobrevivir y expulsar la ponzoña pero supo que no lo conseguiría si él no hacía nada.

- Vamos Edward – susurraron los labios de Seth. Su voz se oía tan lejana y tan cansada como sus pensamientos -. ¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Quieres extraer la puta ponzoña de mi cuerpo, joder? – el dolor que emitían cada una de sus palabras fue acompañado por una mueca de dolor.

Edward miró a los ojos de Seth y aspiró. En este caso no tenía el problema de que la sangre de Seth le atrajera, aunque sus sentidos se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de los lobos como para no sentir asco ni repulsión hacia sus olores, sus instintos le seguían impidiendo sentir el más mínimo goce con la sangre de lobo, porque sabía que era igual de peligrosa que un ácido para él.

El cuerpo de Seth se contrajo en una convulsión agónica entre los brazos de Edward. El vampiro agarró fuertemente la cara del lobo intentando mantener su mirada fija en sus ojos, que se esforzaban por enfocar a Edward. Finalmente los ojos de Seth sucumbieron al espasmo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que lo estaba matando lentamente, y quedaron abiertos, como dos ojos muertos, pero vueltos hacia atrás, completamente en blanco.

Edward tuvo que luchar con los brazos de Seth contraídos por una especie de calambre que se esforzaban en abrazar al cuerpo, entumecidos y rígidos. Sintió como se rompía uno de los brazos bajo la fuerza que ejercía, pero eso no paró a Edward, pues sabía que los segundos que restaban para que su amigo no tuviese salvación eran muy pocos. Dislocó el otro brazo a la altura del hombro y lo vio caer flácido al otro costado del cuerpo de Seth. No se entretuvo en comprobar si se recuperaban o no, con la velocidad a la que estaban acostumbrados los miembros heridos de los licántropos, sino que dirigió su boca hacia la herida ponzoñosa del costado de Seth… y succionó. Intentó chupara hasta la última gota de ponzoña.

Y no se detuvo

hasta

que no

sintió la primera gota de sangre en sus labios.

Seth estaba limpio de ponzoña, pero no parecía recuperarse. El cuerpo desnudo del lobo yacía lánguido e inerte en los brazos de Edward, que lo miraba con una mirada de horror al comprobar que las heridas del chico no se recuperaban y que el latido del corazón de Seth era lento y débil, demasiado débil.

Edward se levantó sin el menor rastro de esfuerzo en su rostro, cogió a Seth entre sus brazos con cuidado intentando colocarle el brazo que se había visto obligado a romperle en la mejor posición para que, si empezaba a recuperarse, se soldara en la postura correcta y corrió. Corrió como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida, intentando estirar cada paso para acortar el camino que separaba a Seth de, posiblemente, su única vía de supervivencia.

Sentía bajo sus manos la respiración desacompasada de Seth, la incesante arritmia de un corazón que se esfuerza por latir. Edward sabía que cualquier persona hubiese muerto en aquellas condiciones, sólo esperaba que la fuerza del licántropo fuese lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida al menos unos minutos más, hasta que llegasen a la casa, donde sin duda Carlisle podría hacer algo por salvar su vida.

----.----

- Entonces, ¿no seguiste a Edward al lago? – preguntó inquisidora Bella.

- No, cuando quise darme cuenta, Seth ya había salido a su encuentro y no iba a dejar a Renesmee - contestó Jacob intentando tranquilizarla. Renesmee se escondía tras de él.

- Sigo sin poder ver absolutamente nada – comentó Alice, notablemente cansada. Siempre que intentaba observar algo relacionado con un semivampiro o con un licántropo se le hacía totalmente imposible, es más, era como si el futuro que intentase ver se le presentase totalmente desordenado, oscuro, desenfocado, y esto le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza -. Hola, Carlise – saludó medio segundo antes de que el doctor y su esposa atravesaran la puerta.

- ¿Ha vuelto ya Edward? – preguntó Esme.

- No – contestó Rosalie -. Jasper y Emmett han ido a buscarlo, salieron hace unos minutos, no creo que tarden mucho más. El olor del licántropo es imposible de confundir – no pudo reprimir una mueca de repulsión ante el recuerdo del lobo, y supo que el gruñido que había escuchado había surgido de la garganta de Jacob.

----.----

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Edward? ¿Jake? No consigo ver nada._

_Está todo tan oscuro..._

_Vaya, eso parece una luz. Demasiado fuerte. Me ciega. Me decido a acercarme a ella. Cada paso que doy hacia ella, siento como si ella se alejase de mí tres. Hasta el punto de que me resulta inalcanzable. Comienzo a correr tras la luz, de manera inconsciente mis pasos se aceleran, tratando de alcanzarla. Por un momento, la luz se detiene y llego hasta ella. Me sumerjo en su vaivén de colores._

----.----

El corazón de Seth se detuvo. Edward paró en seco, no dudó un segundo y tendió a Seth en el suelo. Comenzó un masaje cardíaco, cuidadoso de no hacerle más daños, tratando de utilizar sólo la fuerza necesaria para que su corazón volviese a latir. Cogió aire, levantó la barbilla de Seth permitiendo así el paso del aire hacia los pulmones y presionó sus labios con los suyos.

----.----

_Estoy allí abajo. Tirado en el suelo, con el brazo doblado en un ángulo imposible, inerte como un muñeco de trapo. Y Edward está a mi lado. Luchando por mi vida, por salvarme. Sobreponiéndose a su instinto de terminar de matarme, que apenas oye. Porque hace mucho que vampiros y lobos dejamos de escuchar a nuestros instintos, ya nunca sentimos odio al vernos, yo ni siquiera siento su olor como algo repulsivo._

_Y Edward ha llegado donde ningún otro. Ha conseguido ser capaz de unir sus labios con los míos para darme el aliento de la vida._

----.----

Un leve latido. El suficiente para que el cuerpo de Seth volviese a la vida. Su respiración irregular rompió el silencio y Edward se puso en marcha de nuevo. Apenas quedaban unos kilómetros para llegar a la casa, pero la vida de Seth pendía de un hilo, un hilo que amenazaba con romperse y dejar caer el alma de Seth a vacío. Edward sabía que cada segundo que pasaba se rompía un hebra que mantenía el hilo completo y no estaba seguro de que el cuerpo de Seth pudiese aguantar mucha más tiempo.

Por fin consiguió divisar la casa y a lo lejos, la figura de un gran lobo saliendo a su encuentro.

****.****

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Y mil veces más.

De verdad que no he podido actualizar antes. No he tenido apenas tiempo de escribir, miento he tenido tiempo, pero de escribir exámenes de hora y media :S

H conseguido terminar el cap de casualidad, pero espero escribir algo más en Navidades Ok???

Mil gracias por ser pacientes y o mandarme a la m***** y mil lo sientos por mi mal comportamiento.

Jack


End file.
